Storyline 3 Part 5: Final Meeting
by bookworm144
Summary: Secrets revealed. A mysterious identity made known. An honor beyond description bequeathed. Such is a fitting end to the "Saga of the Brave Warrior."


Digimon Adventure 02: Final Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure 02, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>Patamon. Angemon. MagnaAngemon. Seraphimon. The cycle of digivolutions has been made complete. Out of Patamon's unswerving loyalty and bravery, TK's hope and belief in his closest of friends, and the unshakable bond of friendship they share, the greatest of all enemies Halderianodramon, the being of ultimate evil, has been defeated, finally restoring balance to the Digital World.<p>

Almost unable to believe that what happened to them in the Dark Ocean was real, Patamon and TK have safely returned to the Real World. Choosing to not just yet tell their other friends of what took place, the two have shut themselves in the young man's room, where Patamon begins to reveal all that has been told him since his fight with Devimon five years ago…

* * *

><p>Patamon: (atop TK's pillow) And right before I warp digivolved to Seraphimon, the voice said he would visit me one last time, promising that when he did he would explain everything.<p>

TK: (thoughtfully) Do you think he was telling the truth?

Patamon: I don't know. I mean, he helped me find my way when I was in my DigiEgg, after you guys departed after the defeat of Apocalymon, and I think he also helped me discover how to defeat Halderianodramon.

TK: That's very true. It doesn't really seem likely that this voice be of that much help if it couldn't be trusted. If it meant you ill will, then he could have just let us die.

Patamon: That's what I'm thinking. But I wonder how long it will take? Between his second and third messages almost five years had passed.

TK: Did he ever say why he keeps calling you "Brave Warrior?"

Patamon: (shaking his head) Only because of my defeating of Devimon and Piedmon.

TK: Hmm… Well, whatever the case, whether this person keeps his promise or not, you'll always be a Brave Warrior to me.

Patamon: (deeply touched) TK…

TK: (taking Patamon in his arms) And you and I will be friends forever.

(everything suddenly goes green)

* * *

><p>TK: (looking around in amazement) Patamon? Where are we? What was that?<p>

Patamon: (following suit) I don't know, TK. But that light was just like what happened when you disappeared and before I fought with Halderianodramon. Except the light then was white, and I found myself in a white plane of nothingness. Hold on a second, I know where we are! We are—!

Voice from Behind: The peak of Infinity Mountain, Brave Warrior.

Patamon: (turning towards the sound knowingly) It's you.

TK: (nervously) Patamon, is that voice the one who's been talking to you.

Patamon: (to Voice) I have come. Or rather, you have brought me here.

Voice: Let us say for now it to be a little bit of both. Let us say I brought both of you here.

Patamon: Very well. And how is it that both TK and I can hear you this time?

Voice: Because it is time for him to hear.

TK: (looking at Patamon) I guess that makes sense.

Patamon: I guess so.

Voice: First off, I wish to congratulate you both. You have done what you were first brought into the Digital World to do. Together you have grown strong, your friendship has tapped into the power which once lay untapped within you, and because of that you have defeated one of the Digital World's oldest and most deadly of enemies.

Patamon: You make it sound a lot cooler than it is.

TK: Yeah. I mean, all we did was trust and believe in one another.

Voice: Don't underestimate the power of that, Child of Hope. As the Brave Warrior wisely noted during his battle with Halderianodramon, that was the Enemy's mistake, and that is part of what led to his downfall. But know this: what you two have done is far beyond what most humans, digimon, even DigiDestined could do.

Patamon & TK: …

Voice: Now you finally understand. And with that understanding shall come wisdom. Stand back, please.

(the skyline becomes engulfed with golden light, so bright that all of File Island seems as day, and when the night finally returns, there stands a second Seraphimon, except for being larger, brighter, and armored in purest white)

Patamon: (gasps)

TK: (gasps)

Patamon: Now I remember… It's all coming back to me now! You are the digimon who stood over my cradle. You blessed me somehow then, saying that I had a great destiny in store for me!

New Digimon: Yes, Brave Warrior. I am the master of all Seraphimon. I am one of those who works towards protecting the Digital World from the Highest Evils. I am UltimaSeraphimon.

Patamon & TK: (bow)

UltimaSeraphimon: Rise, my friends.

Patamon & TK: (do so)

UltimaSeraphimon: Brave Warrior, you are correct in saying that I blessed you then. But after I did so I had no choice to remove your memory of the event. If you knew of it, Halderianodramon would have been able to find you and your partner, and I had to keep your existence known until the time was right. It was when I did so that the Enemy stole you into the Dark Ocean.

Patamon: I see.

TK: Then by keeping Patamon in the dark you were protecting him this whole time?

UltimaSeraphimon: That and more, Child of Hope.

TK: (bowing once more) Thank you, sir.

UltimaSeraphimon: No. Thank you. I know the journey has been hard, for both of you. But by your strength in each other were you able to climb this peak. And now you stand with your quest complete. Well done. But I am correct in thinking there is still something I promised to reveal to you, yes? About your digivolving?

Patamon: It would be very much appreciated, my lord.

UltimaSeraphimon: Very well, Brave Warrior. The reason your digivolving took longer than all the others is because it is directly tied to you and TK's power. Different from all the others, the energy needed for you to ascend to your next form was incredible, exponentially beyond that of the others. And without the proper time to mature, digivolving for you, Brave Warrior, was impossible. Furthermore, in order to unlock the seal set before you, you had to be faced with a foe of pure evil and darkness.

Patamon: (realization hitting him like a train) That must be why I became first Angemon and MagnaAngemon when I was fighting Devimon and Piedmon!

UltimaSeraphimon: Yes, Brave Warrior. As for you, Child of Hope…

TK: …?

UltimaSeraphimon: You have done your work well too. You always gave Patamon what he needed, putting him before yourself. Your selflessness is what should be commended.

TK: But, sir, I wasn't always so selfless. (with deep regret) Sometimes I went so far as to drive him away from me.

UltimaSeraphimon: True. But no friendship is ever perfect, and it was out of those times that you two emerged stronger than ever. Well done.

Patamon & TK: (bowing) Thank you, sir.

Patamon: But what happens now?

UltimaSeraphimon: Return to the Real World. Live life. Live it to the fullest. But be warned: one day the two of you may be needed to be called upon once again.

TK: (resolutely) Then we will keep our eyes open.

Patamon: (equally so) And will stay ready for whatever happens.

UltimaSeraphimon: (smiling) Excellent. Farewell. And good luck.


End file.
